Still Here
by besoin.belle-lettres
Summary: Nico Robin, a survivor, with a lost clear ghost in her dreams. Erstwhile, Zoro for one time, and Robin for all time. Main Pairings: ZoRo. UPDATED: Not a oneshot, only three chapters.
1. Talent Show

_ Why aren't you here? Why are you only there, a ghost, a clear ghost, your smile, it brings innocence to my world, it shows new colours, what have you done to me? Clinging to a faint light of nothing, and when she's not there, and when she's never there. I still dream she's still here, can you leave me; only one night, can you make me forget that day; only one day, can you be erased from my memories; if for one day, my sweet Mother,_

The sound of seats shuffling could be heard, Nico Robin shut the book she was reading silently and stood up, heading to her bookshelf; she carefully placed the book in one of the sections that had a paper written in a Gothic Font that read 'Alabasta Stock',

It was one of the books she desired and received from her friend Vivi when she was at her castle back when she was young, Nico Robin had amazing intelligence, she was not a prodigy at all, she lacked confidence, she distanced herself from others and she always maintained a relaxed demeanour.

Nico Robin, she was a survivor; she wasn't a brave sacrificer; she used others to shield and defend her, she was a mysterious flower that was still blooming in the midst of the field, she was Nico Robin, and that's all to know about her.

Robin snapped out of her thoughts; exiting from the nearest door before shutting the lights off and locking the door, she hid the key under the carpet that had 'Library' written on top of it, walking to her room, she started feeling a little dizzy. Her memories suddenly returned and her face had a saddened look. Nico Robin was not all that, Nico Robin was afraid, Nico Robin was a coward.

A coward, and that's what she is, never ever will she forget that memory? Resorting to something silly and childish as black magic, erasing her memory, and it returned. Was nothing ever going to work? Will she ever forget that memory, will she leave this cursed world?

Those were Nico Robin mutual thoughts, in a world so cold, she hates the night, and the day keeps her alive. Nico Robin was also a night owl, she hated the night but was scared to sleep, the bed gave her nightmares, it wasn't the creaking doors, or the kittens mewling, not even the wolfs howling could scare her.

It was her Mother.

She shut the door behind her and took off her slippers and slowly slid into bed, in a sneaky way; fears started to envelope her body, shivering, she opened the lamp that was beside her and shifted to the other side while slowly calming herself and in the end; never resting but only temporary dying.

Nico Robin slept, and it was the first night that stress had come more to her then before, because Nico Robin had to start high-school tomorrow.

Robin; wanted to be a doctor. She wanted to be a doctor, to heal others when they are protecting her, and when they are near to death, she'll relive them from the pain, knowing that no one'll last forever.

And that Robin surely did not like Medical at all, it was on the amount of money that she'll get as a doctor that interested her, Medical was very boring to her, it was as simple as chess, but boring. Reading was more fun to her really, but she needed to be a successful doctor like her father wanted her to be, and all that was about to begin oh very soon. (_A.N: Last three words were meant for the author to be evil:)! )_

* * *

XXX

"Robin!" called a certain orangette to the slender figure in front of her, Robin turned her head to Nami only to find her sobbing, she looked as about she was to collapse from tears. The shocked Robin could do nothing but feel such anger inside her, something she has not felt in a while, in a very long time.

She immediately reached out to her and comforted her in her arms,

"Shh, tell me what happened..?" asked Robin as she wisely patted her back, wanting her to let out all her tears,

"H-he.. *sob* b-brok..e it - off.. *sob* w-w-with me.." Tears were falling, Nami managed to say between broken sobs, and a broken heart. A broken soul was nothing more then a dead soul, only did Robin know that felt it, but she never been in a relationship, but she knew a part of Nami's pain. She experienced it and we said; Nico Robin was a survivor.

"It's OK, you can cry all you want, I'll be here.. I'll never leave." she tried to comfort Nami a little, but Nami immediately burst into more tears, letting all her pain out, as anger rose in her body, pools of tears were inside her being cleared out of their state to angry tears.

People cry, not because they're weak, but it's because they've been strong for too long.

"_It's okay to cry,_" began Robin, changing her voice to something melodic to rest the child in her arms, "_Let those tear drops fly.."_ she continued immediately, "_don't keep it all inside, it's okay to cry.._" she repeated to her the song, calming Nami down.

* * *

XXX

A month has passed since the-oh-so amazing Zoro broke it off with Nami, Nami strayed to a colder heart, one that only Robin can melt now. Robin supported Nami through all these high school years, and for once, Robin slept, and rested. Robin knew how to shield someone else, Robin was now a survivor and a warrior. Robin cannot change that, she is not a weapon, not a tool, but a warrior.

Nami started death glaring holes at a certain mosshead, Robin just told her to calm down. She suggested to Nami something; since there was a talent show next week, she asked Nami that she'll support her and cheer on for her, she told her that she can sing a song about how a greenhead thought someone cared for him. Nami just grinned evily and of course, she accepted, being the Nami she is.

* * *

XXX

"Come on Robin! I don't wanna do this alone, please?" begging Nami, clinging to Robin's sleeve shirt, Robin just sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, Nami wasn't expecting an answer, but finally,

"Fine." Robin said in sighs,

"But on one condition, I won't sing that disgusting hooker song about you," said Robin, she didn't want people to think bad of Nami, sure, Robin didn't care about her appearance, but she was well endowed, wise-like Nami. But Nami had a huge racket, much more bigger then Robin's, but body curves did not matter to Zoro, as in fact,

Zoro has a girlfriend.

And she was quite petite, a tiny small cutie with golden locks and blue azure eyes that shamed even the bright most bluest sky. Robin didn't tell Nami, because she deeply cared for Nami, she didn't want Nami to go hunting for him again.

As Robin thoughts were entranced, she put on a knee length white dress that had very pale and bright blue frills, it was like a princess gown, but short and not overly designed. Just a plain summer field dress, that wandered you to the clear sky, and the dreamy clouds.

Robin opened the red curtains and coughed quietly, she was quiet nervous, with all eyes on her, and especially Roronoa's gaze was directly on her. She nervously sat down on the stool, and took the mic and slowly started changing her tone to a more melodic voice,

"_Musing through memories,_" Robin began a song, that wasn't very popular (_A.N: It's Still Here, you should listen to the nightcore version and imagine her singing it._ "_Losing my grip in the grey,_" she continued, she closed her eyes, rejecting and refusing the student's eyes.

"_Numbing the senses, I feel you slipping away,_" she paused but soon after continued with a much more quieter voice, "_Fighting to hold on, clinging to just.. one more day._" she opened her eyes and directly looked at the fascinated Zoro. She blushed and looked away and continued, "_Love turns to ashes, with all that I wish I could say.._" she became much more quieter, as if she was going to burst and scream at any moment.

"_I'd die to be where you are, I tried to be where you are,_" suddenly her voice got much much more higher, _"Every night, I dream you're still here!_" she sang as the crowd cheer became louder, Zoro just looked at her stunned.

* * *

XXX

"You did great, Robin!" Nami hugged the sweating Robin, but the hug immediately ended as a nose bleeding blonde was following a very coverless Nami, Nami was wearing something like what would a stripper would wear, and of course, she won the talent show because of her well-curves.

"But I have to go before this creep gets me, kyaa!" screamed Nami as she was running in her heels, Robin just quietly laughed; amused at the scene before her, not even noticing that there was someone beside her, folding his arms she immediately heard.

"W-what are you doing here?" she looked at him in bewilderment, she didn't expect her friend's enemy and ex-boyfriend to be outside, wait, she thought _Was he waiting for me? No, that cannot be possible.._

He shrugged, and rested his shoulder leaning into the door, "I was waiting for you. I just wanted to ask you something," he said in his normal quiet state.

She looked at him in disgust, but there was a hint of happiness that tingled inside of her, and excitement. "Well? Ask, I don't have time for morons." she insulted.

"So you don't have time for yourself either?" he smirked at her, she looked away flustered and folded her arms, he looked at her before saying..

"Nevermind, I got the answer for it." she turned to look at him, only to be greeted and goodbyed with a wink and a wave. Robin blushed like the demure Robin she is. (_A.N: Recently bought a book, and this word was too impossible to avoid writing, it means shy and reserved _ )

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading! This is just the epilogue, I still have a lot more to write. If you would like me to write more, please review. And by the way, who's the _nose bleeding blonde_? ◉◞౪◟◉**


	2. Same Dorm!

p style="text-align: center;"XXX/p  
p style="text-align: left;"It was just an average day for Robin, waking up, going to the library to read something, then going shopping, going to some cafe, and all that shit she likes to do. Just, it was one day before her first day at college, and once again, Robin does not like Medical Courses, why did she even sign up? Nami already insisted on her joining the Criminal Justice and Security course, Nami was going to be a lawyer is what she said, but Robin didn't believe her in the slightest bit, more like she doesn't think Nami can go on a year without gold digging or thieving./p  
p style="text-align: left;"The next day, wasn't quiet well, Robin has already packed all the stuff she needed, including buying textbooks, writing supplies, and her laptop. She held the packages and boxes, she slowly walked to the entrance, when she suddenly bumped and the boxes she held fell, glass breaking could be heard from inside the boxes./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Robin gasped and immediately tried to get up, but it was quite blurry. Robin rubbed her head only to see a familiar hair,/p  
p style="text-align: left;""emGreen..?/em" she thought, but said it out loud and covered her mouth. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yo, you alright?" the person said extending his arm to her, she didn't want to be childish so she got up without having to have to touch his filthy stained hands, she picked up her boxes and Zoro picked up one of the heavy boxes, she glared at him and forcefully took the box./p  
p style="text-align: left;""..thanks." she said quietly while walking, hoping he hasn't heard her, but he did./p  
p style="text-align: left;""No problem." he said and continued walking down the entrance stairs, exiting to the garden that the college held, he already went to the anatomy lab and the campus, the dorm, but he still haven't known who he was with./p  
p style="text-align: center;"XXX/p  
p style="text-align: left;"After Robin set her stuff down, she heard the door open only to find a moss head,/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Will you stop stalking me?" she asked, but only regretted saying that afterwards./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I didn't think that going into my dorm room would be considered stalking honestly." he smirked and her left eye twitched, Robin has never felt so furious, wasn't she the wise calm one?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Zoro sat on the bed next to her after taking his shoes off and his shirt off, she looked away blushing and shut the lights off, it was already night by now. It took a long time to set the stuff, but it's done. Robin held a candle and lit it with a lighter, she picked up a book and continued where she left off in the last six years. Her book was indeed very long, Robin stole a glance to Zoro only to find him looking at her curiously, she looked away while her cheeks were tinted in rosey pink./p  
p style="text-align: left;""See somethin' you like?" he winked at her, she just blushed furiously, she looked like she was gonna explode anytime and closed her books and hid under the covers. (emA.N: Zoro's eye is still not damaged at this 6 year timeskip, I'll do it later./em)/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongA/N: Whew, finally done, it didn't take so long to make, like ten minutes, but sorry for the short chapter, I needed to sleep. OH, there'll be prank wars because Robin doesn't want Zoro in her room any longer, but shit happens when Robin pranks him real hard. Shit, I forgot to put Violence in the genre, if there was a violence genre. DW, nothing that abusive, just him slapping her and she starts crying, then comfort./strong/p 


End file.
